brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Proposed Name Changes
Jay (Ninjago), move to "Jay Walker" 07:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Move # Why is there even an an argument over this? It's his full name- it's like renaming "George W. Bush" to "George (former US president)" on Wikipedia (used this because there isn't a whole lot of ambiguity over "Barack"- it's actually simply a redirect page on Wikipedia :P) 07:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *I get what you mean and thats why i was changing it back but CP was renaming the article just because Jay is only called Jay Walker in the tv show not in anything else. ** Yeah, this has been going on for months with other users too though. Think it's time to get a name established 07:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *Per NBS - 11:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with Nighthawk Leader. You don't call someone Jimmy (8 year old) you call them Jimmy Brick. TheBakonBitz My Talkpage Keep # Keep at Jay (Ninjago). We don't have Kai, Cole or Zanes names. -- 07:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) #* So? Add them when we know their surnames... I really don't see how that's a valid argument :S 07:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) #From my understanding he has never been referred to as Jay Walker, only his parents as Ed and Edna Walker. He's only been called Jay to my knowledge. 10:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) **That's what I mean. -- 02:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *keep WCDDoherty *As far as I know, he's never been called this, at an rate, not in any material aside from the TV series. **The TV series is LEGO, and this is a LEGO wiki so that information should be used to our knowledge. TheBakonBitz My Talkpage * Keep,we use what the official box art uses --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 07:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) * Keep at Jay (Ninjago). Legosuperheroesfan 11:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) * Just keep it Jay (Ninjago). "Jaywalker" is a stupid name anyway, and Jay isn't even officially referred to as Jay Walker in the TV series, it's just common sense that his last name is Walker because his parent's are referred to "Walker". And no one really knows about "Jay Walker" anyway, just "Jay". [[User:Katenvaughn||_> That is not at all what confirmation means. I actually doubt that LEGO would use the name Medusa, since that is a character's name. Why did they call "Red Riding Hood" Grandma visitor? (The only minifigure who actually has a name is Santa, and what else would they call him, Jolly Prowler?) 00:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :**** I did not say it was the right name, nor do I think rumored name's are true, but it should stay as it is, take for example Mr. Good and Evil, his rumored name was Dr. Splitz and it was kept that way until the web site was up. And for all I care her real name could be "Snake-woman" or something and in reality no one know's the real name's of any of them. "Wait and see." 00:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :***** There was actually a Medusa enemy in LEGO Universe, if that affects anything. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 00:58, 12/11/2012 :***** That is exactly why the vote was slashed. Where did this name came from? Somebody made it up to describe the figure, and it wasn't LEGO. I know I can't convince you, since you are stubborn and have awful logical reasoning, but did they wait and see? Heck, with your logic, why don't we rename every figure "TBA Series 10 Minifigure 1-16"? (Don't say that is stupid, that is your reasoning). 01:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :****** Dude...chill out, I was just saying it should not be changed to Gorgon. Stick to the pre-liminary/rumored name like we always do until we get the "real" name. 01:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :******* .... 02:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) * I agree with Berrybrick, it's like calling the Elf from Series 3 Legolas. -- 01:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) * Per Berry. 01:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) * ^ 02:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) }} Rawzom or Rawsom? Is his name Rawzom or Rawsom? His LEGO.com page says his name is Rawzom (as well as 70006 Cragger's Command Ship box), while Weapon pages like Slashersekt say his name is Rawsom. It could be a typo. * Move to Rawzom, the page should be Rawzom because the box and Character Bio on LEGO.com say its Rawzom. While the Weapons say Rawsom but it could be a Typo (3 times on Slashersekt). * Keep at Rawsom, it sounds better, and more likely to be how it is to be pronounced on the show, and the pun on his joke has "awesome" which rhymes better with "Rawsom". -- 01:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Move' back to Rawzom; it's the official name. How good it sounds/looks has nothing to do with it. 01:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) *Per Jeyo and RaceLord. 02:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) * ^ 02:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) * I don't even know why the name was changed to Rawsom in the first place, as it was never brought up here. With that and BP:UCS in mind, I'm going to change it back now. 06:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) War Machine, move to "Iron Patriot" as nominator. * I realize that the War Machine armor is painted to look like Iron Patriot in the movie, but I have not heard of an official confirmation that he changes his name to Iron Patriot. Besides, this look is obviously the "War Machine" one with the grays, while Iron Patriot is red and blue. 19:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) * 20:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) * It's War Machine, no proof he changes his name. Plus we only have proof that War Machine's Mark II suit(Grey and Dark Grey) appears in one set. We have no proof that his Iron Patriot suit is a variation or a set which it appears(if it appears at all). Even if he did change his name, we would list it as a variation not change the name. Djgourhan (talk) 20:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) * Closed. He is named War Machine. He has never officially been referred to as Iron Patriot. Moving from a confirmed name to a name based on rumour is not going to happen. 23:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) }} Friends collectable animals, move to "Friends animals (polybags)" This article was nominated to deletion due to not being official. I encountered some problems defining the name of this page but I'm sure this bunch of nine sets (40117-41025 so far) organized in 3 series should have a page of its own. On Lego.com all information about sets 41017-41019 are available by accessing liks: Friends -> Animals. Dear Brickipedians, if you can give this article better, more official name - please help. * as nominator. *I thought it was a nice enough looking page (although I never actually read it) - don't really care what the name is mind you. ~ CJC 11:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) 22:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *'Move'. He is called Philip, but I think Phil Coulson is accurate, same way we have Bruce Banner and not Robert Bruce Banner, or Tony Stark instead of Anthony Stark. Agent Phil Coulson makes the name too long, plus in the Marvel Universe he's known as either Phil Coulson or Agent Coulson, not the three names. Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 21:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) *The video game has been out for a while now. What do they call him there? 21:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) **Agent CoulsonDjgourhan (talk) 21:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ***It's even been changed already. :P 21:18, December 17, 2013 (UTC) }} Lord Garmadon, move to "Garmadon" The TV show made it pretty clear that he is good now, and since next year's sets seem to be calling him "Sensei Garmadon" I think that the page should be moved to just "Garmadon" but "Sensei Garmadon" would make sense too, I suppose. (I wouldn't advocate doing the same thing for Wu though, because we don't really know what's going on there.) Discussion *'Move', as nominator. 23:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) *'Don't Move'. They (the ninja) may still refer to him as "Lord", and this will also require a redirect for Lloyd. I'd like to wait until we get more information, and maybe some TV series leaks. -- 23:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 20:47, December 17, 2013 (UTC)}} :*You are basing your vote off of speculation, and I don't see why this would require a name change for Lloyd. His name is still the same. 23:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, I agree; just "Garmadon" would make more sense, as he does have two names. *Bump. 21:37, November 26, 2013 (UTC) DC Universe to DC Comics It's DC's new name and branding for themselves and the new 2014 boxes have the new branding. I think we should change it, even if we had two years of it being called Universe, when DC had already changed it name with the New 52 relaunch. Djgourhan (talk) 21:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Discussion *'Move', as nominator. Djgourhan (talk) 21:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) *As I said on the talk page Move Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 00:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *-- 01:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :*I assume you are supporting? :P 22:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) *The only problem with this is that we already have a page for DC Comics (but not Marvel, strangely). I guess that we could merge that with Warner Bros.? I think that they are the licensor, anyway, but I'd have to dig up the press release. 22:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC)